


The lord  and the servant

by Nymphetaminefix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphetaminefix/pseuds/Nymphetaminefix





	1. Suspicions

Winter was here.  
The snow had been coming down steadily for over a week, and everything was covered in a thick layer of white. The cold was penetrating even the thickest of furs. 

“The wights are coming” they said.

You had never believed the stories that were told through generations, but news was coming from the wall telling of a vast horde of wights, chasing the wildlings south to the wall.  
The commander of the Night’s watch had let them through, because he had seen the wights with his own eyes. It was even rumoured that he had killed one of their makers, the white walkers. As far as anyone knew, no one had managed such a feat ever before.

You counted yourself lucky to be a maid at Winterfell in such harsh times. You were assigned to be a chambermaid to Lord Petyr Baelish, and you assisted him with anything he might need. 

He was a person who liked things a certain way, and he was a very neat man.  
You quickly learned how he wanted things, and he was happy with your work.

You had of course heard certain things about him, and you had no doubt that it was true, but it was frankly none of your business.  
He treated you with respect, and that was all that mattered to you.

You were more worried about the rumours coming from the north.  
You had heard Lady Sansa and Lord Baelish talking about calling the banners and amassing an army that were to be stationed at Winterfell.

Jon Snow, Sansa's half brother had gone to Dragonstone to speak with the dragon lady, Daenerys Targaryen. If she added her army of unsullied, dothraki and three dragons, we might actually have a fighting chance. Dragonstone was also rich in dragonglass, which was the only material that could kill a white walker.

...

One night you saw Lady Arya skulking outside Lord Baelish's room. You didn't think much of it at first, but it happened repeatedly up to a point where you could no longer ignore it.  
That night, as you were bringing Lord Baelish his supper, you manned up the courage to speak to him about it.  
“Excuse me, my lord, but there is something I need to tell you".  
“ Oh? Is something the matter?”  
The concern in his eyes were touching.  
“I'm not exactly sure, my lord. I have seen Lady Arya skulking around outside your room on multiple occasions. I thought it best to tell you in case she means you harm"  
The concern in his eyes turned to suspicion.  
“You did the right thing by telling me. Be sure to tell me if it happens again.”  
“Yes, my lord” you said and curtsied.  
“Oh, and thank you" he said softly as just as you were opening the door to leave.  
You gave another small curtsey before you exited his room.

He is quite a handsome man, you thought while walking back to the kitchens.  
You had never thought of him like that much, but you had begun noticing lately.  
You liked the sound of his voice which was dark, almost gravelly. He was always nicely dressed and well groomed.

The weeks were on, and you saw Arya outside his room several more times. One time you were sure that you saw her trying to pick his lock. She quickly straightened as she noticed you, and hurried off. You dutifully told all this to Lord Baelish. 

He had taken to inviting you in for a glass of wine now and then. It was nice to just sit and talk to him , though you had the impression that he was lonely. He didn't have any friends here in the north except Lady Sansa, and she had less time for him now that she was the head of Winterfell. 

You talked about the white walkers and the horse that was coming from the far north and you talked about the wildlings and how they would be useful in the war to come.  
You asked him about Arya, if he had found out anything about her suspicious behaviour, but he shook his head and told me to keep a look out and give him a heads up if anything happened. You were the only one he could trust with this, he said, and you took that to heart. 

One day, as you were getting new linens for the bed, you heard Lady Sansa and Lady Arya whispering in Lady Sansa's room. You hid behind the door and tried listening in on what they said as you thought you heard Petyr’s name.

You were appalled at what you heard. They were going to give him a mock trial and execute him for treason!


	2. Flight from the north

You ran down the hallway, hoping he was still in his rooms. You arrived and knocked frantically at the door. You heard his voice from the inside.  
“Come in!”  
You ripped the door open and stumbled into room.

Closing the door behind you, you felt tears streaming down your face and you wiped angrily at them.  
He got up from his seat and approached me.  
“What’s happened? Did someone hurt you?” he said and put a hand on my elbow.  
“N-n-no, it's y-you” I stammered.  
“What about me?” he asked, confusion on his face.  
You finally managed to tell him what you had heard.  
The look on his face was one of shock and betrayal.  
“You have to leave at once! Do you have anywhere to go?”  
“Yes, you're right, and think I can back the Vale. That will be difficult without anyone noticing though" he said thoughtfully.   
“I'm supposed to go to wintertown with furs and clothes for the people there today, maybe I could hide you in the wagon and buy a horse there" you ventured.  
“That might work. Are you travelling alone?”  
“Yes, I think so, but I'm leaving soon though".  
“Come get me when you're ready to leave” he said with a pained expression on his face.  
I nodded and left to get the wagon ready.

The wagon was quite big since there was a lot of materials and clothe that were loaded in.   
The courtyard was nearly empty when I went and got Petyr. He had dressed in many furs and has a hood over his head which concealed most of his face, so it really didn't look like him at all.

He sat down inside the wagon, and we were not stopped by the guards at the gate. They probably thought that I had brought someone along for safety on the road.

The ride to wintertown was uneventful. The horses trudged through the snow, but they were used to this kind of weather, so they weren't bothered by it.

When we arrived at wintertown, Petyr got off the wagon as I was giving th horses over to a stable boy. 

Petyr walked over to me with a worried look on his face  
“Will you come with me?” he asked.  
“My Lord?”  
“If they found out that you helped me escape, then they will probably execute you, or worse, torture you for information on my whereabouts.”

I hadn't considered this in my hurry to get him out of Winterfell.  
I hesitated only a moment before accepting his offer to come along.  
I hadn't brought any of my belongings, but I had nothing of value in any case.

Petyr managed to buy two good horses from a man that lived in Wintertown.   
I stole one of the furs that I had brought from Winterfell, and then we were of.  
It was going to be a long ride, and we couldn't ride along the kings road all the way, because they would eventually notice that we were gone and come looking for us.

We set out at a quick pace, riding the horses as hard as we dared for the first couple of miles. The cold was biting through our furs, and the quick pace made the ice cold air beat against our faces.  
After about two hours we came upon a broken down carriage that were deserted as far as we could see.

We looked at the damage, and found that we were able to fix it with rope. Luckily we had brought some along.   
We alternated on being the driver, and we eventually came upon a rundown in.  
We entered, hoods on so as not to be recognised.   
There were only one patron there except us.

We bought some food and wine that we could bring on the trip, and some that we ate there.   
We got to talking with the other patron there, and he turned out to be an unemployed sell sword from Braavos named Corlo. He looked tough, and he had leather armour and a sword.  
We hired his services, as he could be useful should we run into trouble on the way. 

We set off again as soon as possible, and when nightfall came we hired a room at an inn, as it was too cold to stay outside at night.  
Luckily, no one came looking for us and we were able to set off again early next morning.

The road we had chosen were a little bumpy, as it was not as well kept as the kings road, and I was worried about the wheels on the carriage. But luckily, they held.

We travelled for two more days before we took of one the road leading up to the Vale. It was known for the wild men that lived in the area, and we were worried about being attacked on the way there.  
We thought we saw movement in the forest on both sides of the road several times, but nothing untoward happened before we were almost at the first gate. 

Two wild men ran out of the forest.   
One had an axe held high above his head, the other had a club.   
Corlo sliced open the belly of the one with axe, intestine falling out like a long snake. 

The one with the club rushed at us, screaming in rage. He raised the club over his head, about to bash my head in.   
Before he could swing, Corlo drove the sword deep into the mans back, severing the spine. He got a blank look on his face, before he fell to the ground spasming.

We rushed out of there as quickly as we could, and soon we were at the gate.  
The guards let us through once they saw Lord Baelish, and we started the long ascent up the mountain.   
We did not reach the top before late in the evening, and I was exhausted and terrified from the climb up the narrow paths. Some of the way we had to ride on mules, because it was to steep to climb on foot. Most of the way was icy due to the cold, and the narrow path was slippery.

Servants greeted us at the door, as they had gotten word of our arrival by raven from the first gate. They had made rooms ready for us with lit fireplaces and warm drinks.


End file.
